Surprising Love
by MusicIsForeverLikeTheDoctor
Summary: Will my OC (Miikela) find forgiveness and love after what she has to do? Will her life finally be better? *I suck at summaries, just read the story* *Rated M for language, future violence and future smut.*


_**AN: I do not own Supernatural or Crowley/ Mark Sheppard. The only thing I own is my OC.**_

* * *

The icy snow cut into my knees as I finished smoothing the bare dirt over the hole I had dug. Fear pumped through my veins. I couldn't believe I was doing this; it went against everything… my faith… my morals… EVERYTHING. Standing up, I looked around at my surroundings from where I stood; snow covered every inch of exposed ground, the only place that was free from snow was where I had dug my hole

"What the hell?" I mumbled out loud, annoyance suddenly over powering the fear in me.

This was supposed to work! **"Put **_**your**_** box in the ground, say the words that summon **_**him**_** and sell **_**your**_** soul,"** that is what the directions on the internet said! So why the fuck wasn't he here? Looking around the crossroads, I felt pretty defeated. He was my last chance of getting free… My last chance of doing this right… A thought skittered through my mind, what if he didn't accept the deal? Not wanting to sell my soul right away, I had made a slight adjustment to the end of the deal; I would owe him a favor. Any favor, _anything_. I just needed to do this.

"Hell is right, darling…"came the Scottish drawl behind me.

I whipped around and there he was; Crowley. Leaning against the front of my truck he looked, well, different than I pictured him. Standing in front of me was not some grotesque demon with boils and he was _certainly_ not naked, the internet was so wrong sometimes. Instead, stood a well dressed, older (but definitely good looking) man. No boils.

Crowley stepped forward, "You summoned me, what do you want?"

Thinking to myself that this was no time to back down, I got started. "I want you to make my mom forget she ever had me,' Crowley's eyebrows went up at that, but I continued on 'and I want her to be safe and taken care of while I am gone. Oh and two thousand dollars, in cash."

While I was telling Crowley what I wanted, I was trying to understand his thoughts by his facial expressions. Nothing, zilch. The only thing that I could discern from that man was that he was breathing. The cold night made the warm air from his nose come out in white little puffs. Now finished, a silence began to grow between us, awkward and deafening.

What seemed like forever, but what must have only been a few seconds, Crowley finally responded. "You humans care about your families with a passion. Why would you want your mother to forget you?"

"That's not really your concern, now is it?" My smart-ass reply fell out of my mouth before I could catch it.

Crowley appeared inches from my face, not caring about personal space. Fire blazed in his eyes, "I'm the bloody King of Hell, and I make anything I want my concern."

Oh shit. I'm so out of my league right now. My thoughts were crashing into each other right now. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean any disrespect, sir…"

Looking into Crowley's eyes I saw some of the fire die down. He was really good looking… I mentally slapped myself, am I really checking him out right now?!

"Sir… I like that word coming from you." Adding a wink to the end of his sentence, Crowley made me blush. "I will give you what you want by Friday of this week. I-"

"No. Please, it has to be sooner. I need the money by tomorrow night and I need my mom to be taken care of while she is at work the next morning."

Totally shocking me Crowley laughed. He _laughed_ at me. "If you are not going to tell me the reasons why you want what you want, then fine. I will make sure everything falls into place."

Relief swept through my body, almost knocking me to my knees. He will do it for me, finally. Finally everything will be better. Realizing Crowley was still speaking, I focused my mind to him. "I hope you did enough research to know how this deal will be sealed… Oh and in 10 years, I will personally come to collect your soul."

"Um, about the 10 years thing. I was wondering if we could work something out." Before my courage totally left me I rushed to get the rest of the words out. "I really don't want to sell my soul. I read something online that said sometimes demons will tweak the rules…"

"Really?! You expect me to tweak the rules for a pathetic human? You? Haha!" Crowley's words stung a bit, but it was better than expected. I honestly expected him to rip out my throat, so this was good!

"Please. Anything, I will do anything. I just can't have my soul going to hell. My faith is all I have left and I am ruining it right now…"

"Anything eh?" Crowley slowly circled me, like sizing up a goat for sale. "Tell you what love, I will do what you ask and I won't take your soul to hell. You will owe me a favor though, something I am sure you already have thought about. I don't know what that favor will be yet, but when it comes time to do what I ask, you must do it without hesitation."

This time I did sink to my knees. I didn't care what future favor he would call me in to fulfill. Nothing mattered except taking care of my problem. Out of everything that has happened to me, I deserve to be selfish this one time. Even if the price is big…

Crowley sank to his knees in front of me, "Time to seal the deal, laddie." He grabbed my shoulders and brought his face closer to mine. Knowing that the kiss was coming (and wanting it to be done with), I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips up against us.

I was unprepared, I thought the kiss would be horrible; his breath tasting like spoiled eggs, but I was wrong. Whiskey was on his lips and I wanted more. I pressed my lips firmer against his and slipped my tongue out to try to gain access to his mouth. Shocked, Crowley made a noise in the back of his throat, but he opened his mouth none the less. A moan escaped from me, he tasted _so_ good. Bringing my hands to his neck, I pulled him closer. Our tongues dueled for dominance and Crowley's teeth nipped at my bottom lip. Molding my body against him I tangled my fingers in his hair. God, I was so ready not to feel numb anymore, even if it meant getting touched by a demon.

"Bloody hell!" Crowley pulled away from me with a gasp. Pushing away from me, he quickly got up and stood over me.

Still breathless from our make-out session, I couldn't speak. A smile crept onto my face as I realized I wasn't the only one who was affected…

"You sure are crazy, love." Crowley said while raking his fingers through his hair. "You will have what you need."

And with those final words, he disappeared. Left alone in the middle of the crossroads, at night, I started to cry. Overrun with emotions, I let it all out. The lust I was feeling a moment ago slowly leaked out of my body as I realized what I had to do. Everything was set into stone now, there was no turning back.

"Fuck." The word made a fog in front of my face. I finally comprehended the cold and I got my ass into gear. Standing up, I made my way to my truck. A white Ford Ranger, it wasn't pretty, but it got me places and that was what I was counting on the most…

* * *

**AN: I will keep on writing this story, but I want to know what you guys think! Should I keep going or drop it? Leave me suggestions or let me know where you want this story to go! Thank you lovelies! **


End file.
